


Limits of Charm

by 3988Akasha



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy taught Danny how to get what he wants. Miles and Bass discover what Jeremy has done and decide on appropriate punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits of Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts), [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> I blame Drago for a lot of this. And me. But, mostly Drago.
> 
> Still part of Steph's [For the Girl Who Has Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/643786) 'verse. But this one is for the adults. *wink*

Jeremy knew something was wrong the second he walked into the bedroom. Miles and Bass were both seated at their little breakfast table, but there was no Scotch. There was _always_ Scotch. They didn’t say anything to him as he warily closed the door and walked deeper into the room. The weather was turning cold, so there was a big fire in the fireplace and Jeremy wanted to keep his jacket on a bit longer, as protection from the chill that had nothing to do with the weather.

“Danny was down in the kitchens today,” Bass said without looking at him.

Unsure about the nature of the conversation, Jeremy thought it best to keep his mouth shut. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to remove his boots, even though part of him wondered if he should keep them in case he needed to make a quick escape. Usually he could read the men better, but sometimes their moods were impossible to decipher. He blamed Miles.

“It would seem he was able to get the chocolate cake that had been set aside for Colonel Faber’s son’s birthday today. He said Charlie was sad and the chocolate cake would make her feel better. Noble though his cause was, I wonder how he was able to convince _our_ cooks to simply hand over the cake.”

To keep from laughing, Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek. He knew exactly how Danny had managed to convince their cook to give him the cake. It was the same way _he_ convinced the cook to give Miles the cut of tenderloin he’d never ask for on his own, and had explicitly ordered not be given to him. Some nonsense about taking care of the men first, which Jeremy would find more admirable if he didn’t know how well fed the men of the militia truly were. He figured it was just a habit left over from the earlier days, when things were more scarce.

“As I’m sure you can imagine,” Bass continued, “John was upset about the cake. His son had been looking forward to having _chocolate_ for quite some time. Our supplies are not unlimited, no matter how much we try to convince people otherwise.”

Jeremy did roll his eyes, but neither of the men were looking at him. Colonel Faber was a tool and his son was a spoiled brat. It was probably not the best move for Danny to use the cake to make Charlie feel better, but he would be lying if he did admit to feeling better about the Matheson kids having the cake instead of the stupid Faber brat. Not that Jeremy was playing favorites, not really. No one liked the Fabers, and everyone adore Charlie and Danny, no matter who their family.

“We were able to appease him, though. We promised we would find the person responsible for orchestrating the whole thing. Of course, John was eager to tell us how much he doubted Danny would do such a thing independently. He was convinced Danny had an accomplice.”

 Jeremy looked up and met Bass’ gaze. There wasn’t even a hint of humor in Bass’ eyes, so he didn’t even bother looking at Miles.

“We assured the good Colonel that we would administer appropriate punishment once we found the culprit. Of course, that promise has been complicated by our most recent discovery. We can hardly announce your involvement in the whole ordeal, Jeremy. So our options are rather limited.”

Jeremy swallowed. He didn’t really think the kids eating a chocolate cake would be a big deal. Even if was meant for someone else, it was just a cake. It’s not like they’d snuck into the armory and blown something up. It was cake. He wondered if it had more to do with it being Faber’s brat than with the cake itself. Sometimes Jeremy wondered why they kept him around at all. Miles hated him.

“Why’d you do it, Jeremy?”

He looked back up; Bass’ face was as open as it was going to be in this situation. He was still happy it was Bass talking, even if part of him wanted Miles to get all the yelling out of his system.

“He’s a Matheson, right?” Jeremy asked. He regretted it when he saw Miles’ face. It was unreadable, but it was the first time he’d moved since Jeremy had come into the room.

“I figured it wasn’t fair for him to be the only Matheson unable to get his own way.”

There was a long silence, the logs _popped_ in the fire. Jeremy bit his lip, wondering if his attempt to help the kid was going to get them both into a shit storm of trouble. Bass was the first to smile, small a first, but then it grew until he was nearly laughing. It was easier, he supposed, for a non-Matheson to understand the power of a Matheson.

“You put me in a bad position.”

Jeremy stiffened and Bass stopped laughing. Maybe he should have kept those shoes on, maybe it was worth running without them.

“I had to _apologize_ to that arrogant, self-righteous ass, Jeremy. For a damn chocolate cake.”

“Miles, I didn’t go into the kitchens and take the cake,” Jeremy said, feeling the whole situation spiral out of control.

“You taught him the damn look, Jeremy. How else would he have done it?”

Jeremy smiled and Miles’ frown deepened, which only made him smile more. He was already in trouble so he might as well keep digging his grave. Get it nice and deep.

“What do you want me to say, Miles? I’m not sorry I taught him. I’m not sorry he got the cake, either.”

Miles stood from the chair, the sound of the legs scraping against the wood overly loud in the room. Jeremy locked his knees to keep from move back, even though every cell in his body was yelling at him to fly the coop. Miles moved in front of him, inches away from his face.

“Strip.”

Jeremy shivered from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Without breaking eye contact, he began to unbutton his shirt, finger shaking a little. He wanted to look away because Miles’ gaze was heavy and intense, but he couldn’t. Miles’ face was the same mask of irritated disinterest, which bothered Jeremy until he saw Miles wet his lips. It was a reflexive habit of his, but it was also his tell. The one way you could be assured that Miles Matheson wasn’t as unaffected as he tried to show. He could breathe a little easier now. At least he wasn’t going to be shot.

“I’d suggested we make you sleep on the couch,” Bass said as he walked up behind Miles.

Jeremy’s eyes flicked to Bass’ briefly as he shrugged out of his shirt. He looked around the room, feeling foolish for having not noticed it before: the couch was gone. He looked back at Miles, a self-satisfied smile on his face. Of course the bastard had the couch removed. He was clearly in too much trouble to just be put on the couch.

Miles trailed his fingers along Jeremy’s collar bone, traced it up to his shoulder, around to his back, Miles moved with it, moving around to stand behind him, finger still teasing his skin. He could feel the heat of Miles’ body.

“Clearly, that wasn’t punishment enough,” Miles whispered against his neck.

Jeremy shivered again, Miles’ voice causing his body to erupt in gooseflesh. Bass moved closer to him, reached out and traced one of his nipples while Miles continued to trace the contours of his shoulders.

“I gave you an order, Captain.”

Jeremy nodded, unable to voice anything other than a breathy moan. He felt a little pathetic because they’d barely touched him, but he was incredibly turned on, he could feel himself hardening as he fumbled with his belt. Bass scraped a nail across Jeremy’s left nipple and his whole body jerked forward; Bass smirked and repeated the action. As he was struggling to shove his pants down over his hips, Miles was tracing the shell of his ear with a finger, the only part of his body touching him. When his pants finally settled around his ankles, he was relieved he’d already removed his boots. He wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to manage it now. With unsteady legs, not helped by Miles trailing a finger between his ass cheeks, Jeremy managed to trip out of his pants.

Miles moved closer to him, he could feel the cold of Miles’ belt against his back. He felt Miles’ hands move up and down his arms, massaging the muscles. With a sigh, his head fell back against Miles’ shoulder, but then Bass bit his nipple and he jackknifed forward, eyes wide at the new stimulation. That’s when Miles pulled his arms behind his back. Miles wrapped his wrists in rope, keeping them securely behind his back, his shoulders positioned in such a way that it would be painful after a while. The small part of his brain not focusing on his rather intense hard-on was reminding himself that he could still get out of it. He could turn around, give Miles _the look_ and it would all end. He wouldn’t though, because well, he didn’t really want to.

“What is your primary duty, Captain Baker?” Bass asked.

He wasn’t sure how he was expected to answer because Miles’ finger was doing distracting things to his hole and Bass had a hand around his cock. Bass’ hand squeezed, just this side of too painful and he made some sort of inarticulate sound.

“What is your primary duty, Captain?” Bass repeated.

Jeremy might die before he could articulate an answer. He wasn’t sure when Miles and slicked up his finger, nor was he sure when he’d started working into his hole, but Bass was squeezing his cock and Miles was teasing his hole – and the bastards wanted him to answer some stupid question about his duty assignment?

With wide eyes, Jeremy watched Bass fall to his knees; it was one thing he always agreed with Miles on – it was probably the single hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. All of Bass’ movements were graceful, but seeing him slide to his knees and look up with those big blue eyes of his, it was perfection. Bass took Jeremy’s cock deep into his mouth. Jeremy cried out helplessly as Bass swirled his tongue around the tip of Jeremy’s cock.

Miles pushed his finger further into Jeremy’s hole and held it there while Bass sucked Jeremy’s cock in and out of his mouth. The sensations were incredible and he wanted to wiggle his ass, wanted to get Miles to move his damn finger, but he knew it wouldn’t work. They were punishing him. Not that he really objected, but he wanted more, _needed_ more – and the bastard’s knew it.

Then, the sensations were gone. Jeremy’s eyes flew open and he looked at Bass a bit helplessly.

“The President of the Monroe Republic asked you a question, Captain,” Miles growled in his ear.

Jeremy shivered again, his whole body tight, tingly. It almost ached and he wanted Bass to wrap his mouth around his cock and he wanted Miles to pound him into, well, anything. He just _wanted_. He couldn’t remember the question. Didn’t understand why they weren’t just having more sex. A pitiful whimper passed his lips and Bass shook his head almost sadly.

“On your knees.”

He knew he wasn’t as graceful as Bass, especially since Miles’ voice rubbed over his raw nerves like sandpaper. It wasn’t so much going to his knees as it was falling to his knees, his hands tied behind his back not helping his equilibrium. Once he was on his knees, Miles griped his hair and pulled his head back painfully. Jeremy blinked up at him.

“What is your primary duty, Captain Baker?”

That was the question. He still didn’t know what the fuck he was meant to say, but he knew he needed to come up with something or they’d never let him come. As he was thinking through things he could answer in hopes that one of them might be the right one, he felt Miles tying his ankles together, then felt his arms pulled down and knew Miles was tying his wrists to his ankles. Anticipation thrummed through his veins.

“Whatever you tell me to do,” Jeremy managed.

He could feel Miles and Bass exchange a look; he knew they were trying to decide if his answer was sufficient or not. Jeremy followed Miles’ movements with his eyes, followed him as he moved to stand behind Bass. He knew his answer wasn’t good enough. He licked his lips as Miles began to unbutton Bass’ shirt, watched Miles move his hands around Bass’ torso, trace the lines of his abdomen, tease the skin right below the top of his pants.

“Are you feeling merciful?”

The question wasn’t for him. It was for Bass. Miles was going to let Bass determine the extent of his punishment, which made Jeremy shiver for an entirely different reason. Bass tilted his head to the side as though deep in thought, but Jeremy knew it was a ruse. Knew they were just prolonging it to torture him. It gave Miles a chance to nibble on Bass’ neck, gave them a chance to have Jeremy panting with need because it was just incredibly hot to watch Miles and Bass together.

“He does know part of his duty is doing whatever we say. That’s something, but I think we need to make sure he remembers the second part of his duty, his _primary_ duty.”

Mesmerized, Jeremy watched Miles deftly undo Bass’ pants and push them down over his hips. Bass cock was half hard and Miles reached around and took it in his hand. With slow movements Jeremy knew well, he watched Miles work Bass’ cock. He watched Bass’ eyes flutter closed from the pleasure of it all. He knew how amazing it felt, how the rough callouses on Miles’ battle worn fingers added just the right amount of friction to the movement. When Bass’ eyes fluttered closed, he forced his own to stay open, needing to see everything.

“Remind him, Bass.”

It was intoxicating to watch the affect that Miles had on other people, especially Bass. The two of them were always so in tune with one another, especially in the bedroom. They always knew exactly what to say, what to do, what was necessary to make the other completely shatter. He could see it on Bass’ face, the way Miles’ words, his _order_ was affecting him. No one gave Bass orders, no one but Miles. Just like no one gave Miles orders except Bass.

“Your primary duty, Captain Baker,” Bass began and Jeremy hated him a little for his ability to be coherent with Miles’ hand on his cock, “is to ensure you make your commanding officer’s jobs easier, not harder.”

Now he understood what all of this was about. It had nothing to do with Danny, not really. Sure, the two of them would have preferred Danny not be able to manipulate them with a single look, but it was Colonel Faber they were truly upset about. He’d made their lives harder by making him angry. He didn’t know what he could have done about it to prevent the situation, but he would come up with something to make it better.

“I’ll fix it,” Jeremy blurted.

Miles raised an eyebrow. Jeremy snapped his mouth shut so fast his teeth clashed. It was worth it though because Miles nodded. It was subtle, but it was enough. Miles whispered something in Bass’ ear. Bass nodded and eased out of Miles’ arms. Jeremy didn’t blame him, he knew how comfortable, how safe, it felt to be wrapped in Miles’ arms. Bass stood in front of him, stroking his own cock. When Bass pushed his cock against Jeremy’s mouth, he caught on. He parted his lips and hummed as Bass slowly slid his cock down Jeremy’s throat. Sometimes he thought it was strange how much he enjoyed the feel of Bass’ cock in his mouth, but he didn’t let it bother him. He savored the feel of the silky skin as Bass thrust his hips forward, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jeremy’s throat. Bass was usually the gentle one, more content to have a slow buildup of pleasure. Miles was only slow when it was torture he was after, as much for himself as for the other.

Jeremy looked up at Bass, hoping to see his eyes, but they were closed. Miles had moved up behind him and was rubbing himself against Bass, arms wrapped around Bass’ torso, fingers rubbing over his hardened nipples. The sight made Jeremy work harder, wanting his efforts to be the reason Bass came undone, not Miles. It became a competition, but he was pretty sure he was the only one who knew about it, the only one who cared. It didn’t matter though. He was going to win. He rocked forward to meet Bass’ thrusts, forcing Bass’ cock further down his throat, his gag reflex long gone. Bass’ breathing became more staccato. He swallowed as Bass came down his throat, eyes closed but he could still picture Miles wrapping his arms more securely around Bass, holding him as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

“Want to watch?”

Jeremy blinked his eyes open in time to see Bass nod. He watched Miles kiss Bass, dirty, hard and fast. Watched how the added sensation right on the heels of an orgasm shook him, watched the dopey post-orgasm smile settle on his face. Miles walked to the bed and pulled a couple of pillows over for Bass. Like a cat, Bass curled up on the pillows, eager to watch the next part. Jeremy wasn’t sure what it was, but he was more excited about it than he should be. He was still half hard from their earlier ministrations, and then from the exhibition they put on.  

Miles walked around behind him and undid the rope connecting his wrists to his ankles, but his hands and feet were still secured together. Jeremy strained to look around his shoulder, to see what Miles was doing, but he couldn’t with the ropes. He finally gave up and that’s when he felt Miles boot on his back. It wasn’t hard, it was just resting there, then Miles added a bit of pressure, pushing Jeremy down until his face was pressed against the wood floor.

He felt Miles push in slowly and while he was a bit tighter than normal, especially with his legs bound, it felt amazing. The slow thrusts didn’t last long, which was fine with Jeremy because he was completely aware of each nerve ending in his body. He wanted Miles to pound him into the ground, wanted to feel the fullness of Miles inside of him. Miles didn’t disappoint. He continued to thrust in long, deep thrusts, but never hit Jeremy’s prostate. It was maddening because Miles also wasn’t touching Jeremy’s cock. He’d thought at first that maybe Bass was going to help him out, but Bass was sprawled out on the pillows basking in the afterglow.

Jeremy felt Miles’ tempo increase, felt the rhythm slack and knew he was getting close. After a few more powerful thrusts that still never grazed his prostate, Jeremy felt Miles stiffen. He waited for Miles to pull out, waited for Miles to touch his cock, but it didn’t happen. Instead, Miles untied his legs and motioned Bass over to the bed. He brought the pillows over and helped Jeremy settle himself on them. Jeremy wanted to scream out his frustration. Next time, Jeremy was going to have Danny blow up Colonel Faber's fucking house. He didn’t give a damn about sleeping on the floor, they could even have the pillows back, but he was hard as a rock and couldn’t use his own hand to get himself off. Miles brought a blanket over and settled it around Jeremy’s shoulders.

“Remember, Captain Baker, there are limits to even your charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Unbeta'd and I wrote most of it in the hospital so might be full of all the errors.


End file.
